Water Follows Beauty
by Kaira-chan15
Summary: Sasuke is curious as to why Suigetsu followed him and stuck with him. Suigetsu's answer was surprising, to say the least...SuiSasu


A/N: I wrote this up awhile ago too, and am just now getting to typing it up. I've really liked SuiSasu lately and this idea came to me, so I thought what the hell, I'll give it a shot. By the way, anyone who has read my story "Kisame's New Boyfriend" and liked it, I should be getting the sequel up soon. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story! ^_^

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would be paired up with a new person in every episode, because as my friend, SpacePirateGirl, and I agree on, Sasuke is a man-whore. Gotta love him lol.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Water Follows Beauty

When Suigetsu first laid eyes on the famous Uchiha Sasuke, he was surprised, let down even. _This_ was the guy who defeated Orochimaru, one of the three great Sannin!? Yeah right! He knew the boy would be young, but he never expected Sasuke would be so…delicate. The boy was strong and had some build, sure, but his form was almost feminine otherwise.

Once Suigetsu took a double take, he realized that Sasuke was not only fragile, but pretty too. His flesh looked as soft as the skin of a peach and was marble white in color, almost as if he were a snowman come to life. His short, smooth hair was the deepest shade of black with tints of blue; he was raven haired, in simple terms. His body was gorgeous and flawless to boot. His eyes…Suigetsu didn't know quite what to think about those. Those obsidian orbs, sometimes crimson, were definitely _not_ the windows to Sasuke's soul, he was sure of that. In a word, the boy was beautiful; even more feminine than when Suigetsu first saw him.

However, when Suigetsu gave Orochimaru's successor a long, third look, he found that he was way off. Sasuke was one of those rare people who were graced with looks _and_ brawns; he was by no means fragile. The boy could hold his own, but he also had an appearance that attracted males and females like flies to rotting meat, which happened to be Suigetsu's current problem.

He was drawn to the Uchiha, attracted to him, caught in a web that he couldn't get out of even if he wanted to. It wasn't just because of the boy's good looks, although they were certainly a contributing factor in this unexplained desirability. He couldn't place what it was about Sasuke that he liked so much, but he definitely knew _something_ was there.

Sasuke's sudden question wasn't helping him much either.

"Why did you agree to help me, Suigetsu?"

The mist Nin could've answered in a lot of ways, because there were a lot of reasons as to why he joined up with Sasuke. He chose the first thing that came to mind. "You freed me from that forsaken glass tube Orochimaru stuck me in."

"I don't believe you."

Shot down immediately.

He tilted his head, shooting Sasuke an inquisitive look. "Why not?"

"You're not the kind of person who would let yourself stay in someone else's debt. I believe there's another reason."

"You helped me locate and take hold of Zabuza's sword."

"Yes, but you have it now, so why not just have taken advantage of me and leave?" 1

"You promised to let me take on Kisame while you're busy with Itachi," Suigetsu said. Sasuke seemed satisfied, but Suigetsu figured it was now or never. "But I would've stuck with you even if you hadn't."

The Uchiha's normally stoic face betrayed a hint of surprise and his curiosity spoke for him. "Why?"

"Don't you know?" Suigetsu asked, feigning shock.

"No, that's why I said 'why'," Sasuke replied, rolling his eyes.

A feral grin spread on Suigetsu's face. What he was about to say would either sweep Sasuke off his feet or scare him away. Either way, it solved his attraction problem. Unless of course the Uchiha chose some in-between reaction or didn't react at all, and knowing Sasuke, that seemed the most reasonable of the choices.

"Water follows beauty," the mist Nin said simply, slapping on the most seductive smirk he could muster without looking goofy.

The raven haired pretty boy merely raised an eyebrow. "I think you're mistaken. It's 'smoke follows beauty'."

Suigetsu internally sighed. Sasuke chose option #3 – he betrayed none of his feelings on Suigetsu's statement. Zip, zero, nada.

"Nah, it's water, not smoke," he insisted.

"And you're so sure of this, why?"

"Because I'm following you."

Sasuke lifted both eyebrows this time. He parted his pink lips, about to say something-

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUNNN!!"

He stopped, glancing to his left in open irritation to look at the approaching Karin and Juugo.

"Well would you look at that," Suigetsu muttered with a dark chuckle. "Apparently bitches follow beauty, too."

"Suigetsu," Sasuke began quietly, even though their two teammates were still too far away to hear them. "You say water follows beauty, but it also moves away from disaster.2 You'd be better off going with the second one."

Suigetsu frowned. "Maybe so, but how can I? You're a beautiful disaster, Sasuke, and I'm caught in-between. My mind may be telling me to move to safety, but my heart is telling me to trail after the pretty raven for awhile longer. What can I say, with me, it's heart over matter." He chuckled nervously, slipping his naked arm around Sasuke's clothed waist.

The pale teen frowned at the arm pulling him steadily closer but did nothing to remove it. "I think you mean 'mind over matter'," he corrected.

"Ah, but then I'd have to flee to safer grounds, and I quite like being enveloped in this disaster," he murmured, wrapping both his arms around Sasuke and lightly nuzzling his neck.

"You may like it now, but this is only the calm before the storm," the missing Nin warned, almost desperately.

"Well, when the storm hits, I'll just have to make sure I stay in the eye of it, won't I?" he whispered gently into Sasuke's ear, his lips brushing the shell lightly.

"There is no eye in my storm, no sanctuary, no safe haven," Sasuke whispered, wrenching out of the white haired man's grasp, glaring at him coldly.

"Just like that, huh?" Suigetsu asked, chuckling humorlessly at the rejection. Sasuke didn't say anything. "I guess loneliness really is your only friend, your stalking shadow."

Obsidian eyes flared red and Sasuke's mouth snapped open –

SPLASH!

"Suigetsu, you asshole! Touching Sasuke-kun like that when you know he hates you," Karin growled, pulling her fist back.

"You bitch!" Suigetsu snapped as his head slowly pooled back together.

"Both of you, stop it," a deep voice ordered, the frustration and irritation being the intimidating force to silence the two bickering shinobi. "Let's travel a little further before we set up camp. I have a migraine…"

Juugo nodded and Suigetsu merely stared as Karin fluttered around their leader, asking if she could do anything to "ease his pain".

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The moon was a silver drop of dew against the black slate that was the night sky. No stars graced Team Hebi with their presence that night.

Suigetsu sighed, stretching out against the tall tree, attempting to find a relaxing pose. After a few more changes in position, he gave up with an irritated growl and stood up, leaning backwards on the tree. He was on watch duty until Sasuke came back from his bath, which really didn't make sense to him. If Suigetsu was on watch, shouldn't Sasuke be sleeping so that he wouldn't fall asleep when it was his turn?

Then again, nothing made sense to Suigetsu anymore. Why was he so hurt at Sasuke's rejection? It was just a simple crush, merely a short-lived lust. Then, when Sasuke pulled away, why did he feel so…lost?

_Heh, maybe Sasuke is like a raccoon. They immediately wash themselves when touched by a human. Perhaps Sasuke's trying to wash my touch away,_ he thought bitterly, injecting some humor into his surprisingly deep thoughts.

A slight rustling of bushes drew his attention and he instantly spun around to face the sound. It couldn't be Sasuke; the Uchiha was very cautious and paranoid, he would never make that much noise.

The bushes were thrust aside carelessly and, shockingly enough, a still slightly damp obsidian eyed boy gracefully emerged.

"Sasuke?" the white haired shinobi questioned. "You back already?"

The Uchiha ignored him and instead glided wordlessly over to a medium-sized boulder where he stood rigid, almost uncomfortably. "I'll take watch now."

"…'Kay," Suigestu reluctantly agreed, watching his leader's back carefully. Something was off about him…"G'night then."

"Wait." The quietly uttered word halted Suigetsu in mid-step.

"Yeah?" He was curious. Sasuke rarely started conversations unless prompted.

"For you," he breathed, still refusing to face the mist Nin, "I could make an eye in my storm. Just this once."

Was he hearing things? Did Sasuke just say what he thought he said? A cheerful grin split across Suigetsu's face, and he approached the raven haired teen from behind, sliding him into his arms once more.

"You better build that eye to be permanent, because I'm not leaving," Suigetsu assured him, gently lowering them both to the ground so that Sasuke was sitting on his lap, secure in his arms. "I'm not gonna let anyone else get into the eye of your storm that's reserved for me. You're mine. And you know what they say, you don't know what you got 'til it's stolen."

"…It's 'you don't know what you got 'til it's gone'."

"Same difference," Suigetsu scoffed.

Sasuke scowled. "You're stupid."

"Yeah, but you love me."

"I love to hate you."

"Whatever you say, Sasu-chan," he teased, planting a soft kiss on his raven's forehead, who scowled.

Suigetsu was pleased to see that Sasuke didn't turn down the nickname.

1 Heh, I was so tempted to have Suigetsu say "Ahh, but I haven't taken advantage of you the way I want to yet" in a very suggestive fashion. But I'm trying to keep this as a cute and serious fic, so I resisted the urge.

2 Haha ok, that part is complete bullshit. I totally made it up lol. I mean, it might be true, but I really don't know. Just thought I'd let you guys know so I'm not questioned about it.

A/N: Ehh, I don't think I portrayed Suigetsu very well lol. If you don't think I kept him IC, don't go too hard on me because it's my first time writing him, but please give me advice on how I could play him out better. Also, I have nothing against Karin. Well, I really don't like her, but I meant no offense to her in this. If you have the time, please leave feedback, whether good or bad, but if it's bad then make sure you morph it into the form of criticism please, because flames won't help me get any better.


End file.
